


Temptation

by IShouldBeWriting



Category: Singularity North
Genre: Angst, Canon Het Relationship, Empath, Empathy, Established Relationship, F/M, Introspection, Slice of Life, being an empath sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IShouldBeWriting/pseuds/IShouldBeWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was right, he didn't understand.  But he was sure as hell going to try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation

She was right, he didn’t understand. And she was at a loss as to how to explain it to him. She’d sworn to him that when they made love it wasn’t causing her physical pain. Her body language, the way she gasped, bit his shoulder, and pulled him deeper, closer, all told him that she wanted this just as much as he did. But how could he reconcile that with the acrid sulfurous bite of the emotions she shared when she tumbled over the edge into orgasm. How could he not worry about the blazing, too bright sting of fearpainrejection which whispered through the back of his mind in that brief moment when her guard was down.

She was right, he didn’t understand. And he couldn’t continue doing this with her until he did. It hurt like hell, the need that tore them both apart in giant gut-wrenching sobs. But it wasn’t just a matter of not wanting to hurt her. He’d tried to ignore his misgivings. That had been an absolute disaster. Regardless of what he thought he wanted he’d discovered that he just plain flat out could not perform. She’d curled up into a tiny ball amidst the crumpled sheets, refusing to let him touch her, radiating fear, insecurity, confusion. No, until they resolved this, until he understood, he had to keep his distance. But it was slowly killing them both.

Perhaps that should have been the clue, the tipping point at which he realized he was no longer capable of backing out of this relationship. It’d been years since Christian allowed himself to take a sexual relationship seriously. After he’d completed rehab there’d been too many women who threw themselves at him out of misguided patriotism and the novelty of dating a cripple. The one thing he’d never wanted was pity. Sex simply for the sake of enjoyment was fine, but pity? No. Never. He’d resort to taking care of his needs with his own two hands before he’d ever accept pity from anyone. The fact that Tash looked at him and loved him unreservedly, matter-of-factly, giving the same amount of consideration to his disability as she did to the fact that his hair was brown, that had been his undoing.  
Now it was far too late to walk away. He needed her. He needed to understand. And he’d do absolutely anything it took to make that happen. Leaving her wasn’t an option. And not being able to touch her was even less of one.


End file.
